


慢性中毒番外3

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	慢性中毒番外3

朴志训怀疑自己在年华正好的20郎当岁年纪已经提前枯萎了。

 

初夏的黎明来的很早，刚过7点他就起了床，一个人呆呆站在浴室的镜子前扭来转去的看着自己。

 

镜中的人顶着一张刚睡醒迷蒙的脸仍是好看非常，两颗圆溜溜的兔眼又温柔又明亮，红润的嘴唇总是不自知撒娇的微微撅着，总惹的还睡在隔壁房的那人时不时就要揪过来一亲芳泽。短短的褐发因为才起有点炸窝，却更将他的可爱俏皮衬托到了极致。

 

他对着镜子照了半天，委屈的叹了口气。朴志训知道自己长得好看，对外貌他从小就很有自信。

 

洗手台前的镜子不大只能虚虚扫过上半身，他又不服输退了几步垫起脚抻着头仔细审视着自己。天气已经很热了，但因为情况特殊，朴志训担心睡觉不安分造成感冒还是裹了长袖长裤的丝绒睡衣，上好的布料材质将Omega的曲线勾勒的一览无余，他圆润润的身材比例一如往昔，除了...小腹那处微微鼓了一点之外。

 

朴志训扭着身子固执看了好久，顽强坚信自己的样子跟刚认识赖冠霖的时候没有任何变化。他刚欣慰了一会儿，就像想到了什么似的哀哀再次叹了口气。

 

他们才结婚一年多，赖冠霖就已经觉得他没有吸引力了。朴志训忿忿的想着，都说七年之痒七年之痒，怎么到了我这不到2年就开始痒了？

 

昨天晚上赖冠霖好不容易回家来了，他满心期待了一整夜等到了睡觉的点，那人支支吾吾了好半天竟然抱着被子又去隔壁睡去了。

 

Alpha逃也似的进了侧卧，门都被他甩的原地抖了三抖。朴志训百思不得解的瞪着那嘴闭的紧紧的门，一个人孤单单躺在原本合卧的床上翻来覆去气的头都快掉了。他听着滴滴答答的钟声挺到三点实在挺不住了，翻身下了地鞋都没穿就解开锁进了隔壁的房间。

 

赖冠霖正睡着，梦里忽然被人压住胡乱亲吻，同时一股剧烈的榛子巧克力味撬开了他的鼻腔。他的内心骤然窜起躁动，猛的睁开了眼睛。

 

静谧的深夜无声无息，他家那位穿了一身黑丝绒睡衣的Omega不知道从哪搞了副钥匙钻进屋来，正骑在他身上扭动个不停：“冠霖...冠霖...”那人欲火焚身的喃喃自语：“别睡了，和我做吧...我想要你...”

 

那双软乎乎的兔爪大着胆子解开了男人棉质睡衣的扣子，放肆在他身上惹火。

 

赖冠霖的鼻息很快就被他点的又粗又重，他拼尽全部意志一咬牙推开了他：“志训哥，算了吧，我拍了一天杂志真的很累了，”他压抑住喘息，看着黑漆漆的夜里那人水汪汪望着他的眼睛，就是一阵抱歉：“改一天吧，好不好？”

 

朴志训可不依他，可劲儿的闹：“你上次就说改天，这次还要改天？”他扑棱着两条光洁的腿倒在Alpha怀里抵住他的肩窝来回来回的舔，熟悉的罂粟香刺激的他的后穴早就濡湿一片：“我不管，我要做，我今天就要做！”

 

黑暗里他看不到赖冠霖血红着眼睛，额头上青筋都快爆出来了，却碰都不敢碰他。被他饥渴的舔了很久那人才勉强恢复一丝神智强势的把朴志训从怀里拉起来，面对面坐着：“志训哥，别闹了，你还怀着孕呢！”

 

“上次我怀咱们儿子的时候你怎么不说这话？你把我做的...我哭着求你你都不肯停下来。”

 

“这次不一样...”赖冠霖只觉得脑仁疼的不知道该怎么跟他解释好：“这次你怀的是女儿，而且你还没过危险期。”

 

“女儿又怎么了？”朴志训又开始在他怀里不住的扑腾，举着粉色的肉拳头气的直锤他，他微微鼓起的肚子不老实撞着身前的男人，吓得赖冠霖一动都不敢动，就怕把这祖宗给伤着了：“不都是一样的嘛！”

 

赖冠霖握住他的肩膀好不容易才限制住这人暴躁的举动，定定望着他劝：“哥，你听话一点。等把孩子生了，你想怎么样我都依你，好不好？”

 

朴志训一听这话就不干了，那意味着他还得禁欲七八个月，这不是要了他的老命吗？他看着恋人坚定的眼神绝望的冲他喊：“赖冠霖，你变了！你就这么能憋的住吗？！”

 

如果不是太气他大抵可以注意到赖冠霖那根性器早就不老实半抬着头抵在他的大腿上。

 

赖冠霖被他闹的心浮气躁，又小心怕伤了此时一个人揣着两个人性命的Omega的心情：“我这是为你好。”

 

朴志训委屈到了极点，他可怜巴巴的观察着Alpha的神色，那人顶着一张俊脸沉默着面不改色，他又讨好的拿兔爪暧昧摸了两把那人的胸口，见人饶是无动于衷终于心灰意冷的举了白旗：“冠霖，”他把调子拖的又憋屈又哀怨，积满了水的大眼睛似乎随时能溢出来：“那你亲亲我好不好，”朴志训晃了晃他的手臂，无助的小声求他：“哪怕只是抱抱我也可以。”

 

他无望的坐在夜里看着一动不动的人等了好久，终于被人一把抱住：“唔......”

 

带着强烈信息素味道的双唇贴了上来，含住他的温柔舔舐。朴志训听话的张开嘴，让那人把火热的舌伸进来，把他塞的满满的，缠住他的舌暧昧的舞动。

 

朴志训涨红着一张脸软在赖冠霖怀里，紧紧抱住青年的背。那熟悉的怀抱，珍惜的亲吻，是被深深爱着的感觉。他们在一起这么久了，赖冠霖每次像这样亲他，朴志训的心脏还是不受控制的怦怦直跳，就像个还身处初恋中的毛头小子。

 

他们倒在床上亲了好半天才不依不舍的扯着绵长的丝分开了，朴志训窝在爱人怀里，闻着他挚爱的罂粟味安心的睡了过去。从他第二次怀孕以来能这样和赖冠霖合衣躺在一起的日子屈指可数，他贪恋的舍不得离开他的怀抱。

 

结果第二天醒来他就发现自己又一个人孤零零躺在主卧的大床上，赖冠霖什么时候把他抱过来的他都不知道。

 

朴志训照完了镜子呆坐在床上，头一次对他人人都羡慕的美满婚姻产生了怀疑。他把手机点亮，信息栏最前面一条列着赖冠霖一早出门拍摄后给他发来的类似‘好好休息，注意饮食’之类的每日贴心一问候。

 

朴志训越看越气，恨恨的锤了两下床。呵，男人，敷衍！

 

他根本不知道自己想要什么。

 

孕两个月他的肚子还不太明显，但是孕吐却非常强烈，朴志训起来简单洗漱了一下就踩着地毯往客厅走。上一胎刚怀上的时候他因为还跟赖冠霖误会着，让那人错过了在他最脆弱的时候照顾他的机会，这一次从他们拿到了确诊报告书起，年轻的二胎爸爸就兴师动众的命人把家里每一张桌子的角都用布包了起来，还给整座别墅的大理石地板铺上了柔软的地毯，朴志训头疼的看着他指挥佣人抬着毯子往洗手间去的时候实在受不了出声制止了这一幼稚的改造。

 

太小题大做。

 

他一个大男人，却被人当成风一吹就碎的玻璃娃娃宠着，朴志训不知道是该觉得甜蜜还是觉得好笑。

 

他坐在餐桌前吃着佣人们做好的食物，朴志训知道每一样都是那人精心挑选的。他这么一个娇生惯养的朴氏小少爷，却能强挺着被肚子里的小祖宗折磨吐的那么厉害都不曾告诉他的Alpha。赖冠霖第一次发现的时候，他正偷偷背着人瘫在马桶前吐的五脏六腑都快呕出来了，等好不容易吐干净，朴志训惨白着一张脸虚弱的撑起身子，漱了口又简单清理了半天，才意识到赖冠霖早就站在门口，惊慌又心疼的看着他。

 

朴志训望着他忧心忡忡的目光就赶忙强打起精神擦了擦脸：“没事，这都是正常反应，我早就习惯了。”他的嘴唇毫无血色，却无所谓的笑笑：“过段时间就好了——”

 

他话没说完就跌入一个罂粟味的怀抱，赖冠霖把他搂的紧紧的，又怕弄疼他又莫名怕失去他的抱住朴志训，Alpha张着嘴喏喏了半天不知道该怎么袒露自己的心情：“志训哥，真的辛苦你了。”却不能表达出他对这个人感情的万分之一。

 

接下来的日子朴志训察觉出赖冠霖大概真是被他吓坏了，上一胎怀儿子的时候两个人闹完了别扭刚和好赖冠霖就去法国拍戏呆了很长一段时间，对他的身体状况确实不太了解。这一次他放下了全部外出的工作陪他度过一个完整的周期，自是恨不能事无巨细的把此时最脆弱的Omega捧上天。

 

除了...他对朴志训的求欢完全无动于衷之外。

 

可是这个事儿还也真不能全怪朴志训不老实，他知道赖冠霖心疼他，怕他受到一点刺激。曾经他也不是个多主动的人，基本都是赖冠霖闻着他甜丝丝的滋味就欲火焚身的把他做的要死要活。但是自打他怀了孕，朴志训就仿佛被下了合欢蛊似的，一到晚上就想要的不得了。

 

谁成想赖冠霖怎么就基因突变成柳下惠，任凭他怎么拨弄都兴致缺缺的样子，甚至连碰都懒得碰他一下。

 

朴志训悲哀的想着，再这样下去，他们的两个孩子大概只能有一个单亲爸爸了。

 

傍晚的时候朴志训开心的看到赖冠霖又回家吃饭，他兴奋的光着脚兜头兜脑往厨房跑抢着帮佣人们端菜，没走两步就被一惊一乍的人抱起来放在沙发上：“跑的这么急干什么，还光着脚！”Alpha嗔怪道，一边拿来袜子给他一只一只套上。

 

灯下朴志训漂亮的眼珠闪着粼粼的光，盯住跪在他面前的男人不放：“我不是看你回来了，开心嚒。”他见那人抬起头，就撒着娇点了点自己的嘴唇：“来，亲我一下。”

 

赖冠霖深深的吸了一口气看着柔黄色光里温柔望着他的人，迟疑了半晌才凑过去碰了碰他，很快就像触了电般的弹开了。他揉了揉朴志训的褐发，站起身说：“别闹了，赶紧过来吃饭吧。”

 

朴志训睁开眼睛，看着他匆匆离开的背影皱紧了眉。

 

刚知道再次怀孕的消息赖冠霖曾经承诺过他，会每一天都陪在他身边，一步都不离开。没想到这才刚过了两个月，这人就三番两次以拍摄太晚不回家了、聚会第二趴要通宵了等等各种千奇百怪的理由不回来过夜。

 

孤独的夜里朴志训怕的根本不敢深究这其中的缘由。

 

饭后两个人逗弄着一岁多的儿子上蹿下跳享受着难得的三人时光，看着孩子乖乖贴在赖冠霖身上拖着口水含混不清的叫他爸爸，朴志训的心就幸福的快要裂开了。待保姆把儿子抱去房里休息，夫夫二人靠在客厅的沙发上安静看着电视。朴志训小心的趴在赖冠霖的大腿上把一场综艺节目看的三心二意，他用手贴在那人腿上感受他温热的体温，一种患得患失的心情就莫名浮上心头。

 

“冠霖，你后悔过吗？”

 

“什么事？”

 

“跟我结婚，然后...就当了爸爸，你还这么年轻，本来可以有更自在精彩的人生，现在却被家庭拖住了手脚...”

 

“你怎么了？怎么会这么想？”赖冠霖把他拉起来，莫名其妙的看着他：“是电视剧看多了吗？”

 

朴志训一双兔眼呆呆的望着他，看的他心头一颤，那人无力的叹了口气，随声应付道：“对，是电视剧看多了。”

 

晚上睡觉的时候照例是分房，朴志训难得听话的没有闹，还乖巧在他的侧卧换了床被子：“最近天气热了盖之前那个有点厚，”说完他站在门口冲赖冠霖笑了笑，把门带上：“早点睡吧，冠霖。”

 

赖冠霖半靠在床头，怔怔的望着那扇紧闭的门，异常懂事老实的朴志训竟让他有些不安起来，那感觉随着时间的拉长越来越强烈，他强迫自己闭上了眼睛。

 

只是那些忸怩而隐晦的秘密，叫他怎么好意思告诉朴志训。

 

自打朴志训怀了孕，他身上的榛子巧克力味就大的越发惊人。赖冠霖私下请教过大夫，说怀了女胎的Omega都容易这样。朴志训请了假歇在家里，家中的仆人保姆都是beta对他信息素的味道本就没什么反应，他自己这个惹火中心的当事人更是浑然不觉。这可苦了深深爱着他又早已和他成了结的Alpha本尊。

 

赖冠霖觉得再修炼两天自己能直接立地成佛了。他根本就不敢碰朴志训，那人刚怀上还在危险期他生怕爱人有一点闪失。但是朴志训对他的诱惑力实在是太大了，很多时候哪怕只是眨着明亮的眼睛求一个亲吻，或是安静睡在他身旁吐着奶里奶气的鼻息，赖冠霖就燥热的恨不得扑上去干死他。

 

可是他不能这么做。朴志训一个人拖着两条命，还吐的那么厉害，如果在他刚怀上孕他就控制不住自己这怎么能说是真的爱他。

 

赖冠霖每天早晨都闻着满室的榛子巧克力味道顶着帐篷起床，然后悲哀的冲到洗手间冲一个孤零零的凉水澡。

 

家里的水费越缴越多。

 

在他每晚趁那人睡着之后心烦意乱的坐起来念大慈大悲咒的第二个月，赖冠霖实在憋得受不了了。他怀着抱歉的心情和母亲商量好时不时的回去，好缓解对那人燥热难耐的欲望。

 

赖冠霖瞪着眼睛心烦意乱的想着朴志训乖巧的样子就怎么也睡不着，他躺了两个小时便打算喝口水再继续睡。蹑手蹑脚的刚从厨房出来他意外看到虚掩着门的主卧门缝里竟然透着光。

 

志训哥难不成也没睡吗？

 

赖冠霖好奇的走向那光源，轻轻推开了房门，赫然出现在眼前的一幕让他整个人都呆立在原地。

 

他看不到朴志训的脸，因为那人把自己的头整个埋进了赖冠霖最爱穿的那件黑色皮衣里。

 

昏黄色灯光下的双人床凌乱不堪，朴志训只穿了黑丝绒上衣侧身倒在床上，两条光滑的腿板的直直的，圆乎乎的肉手熟练握住了自己挺的高高的性器，快速撸动着。

 

“嗯......唔......冠霖...”他不曾把自己的头从那件衣服里抬起来，仿佛只要闻着那人熟悉的气味就足以让他心安并获得高潮，“给我......嗯啊......冠霖......”

 

他无助的叫着那个始终写在他心口的名字，紧紧拽住那人的皮衣，就好像Alpha真实的躯体就在他身边一样。

 

朴志训涨红着脸呻吟着翻了个身，皮衣无力的滑落，他睁开迷蒙的双眼，不凑不巧一眼就望到耸立在半开的门口那个挺拔的人影。

 

朴志训惊的一下就软了，他狼狈的坐起来，手不安抓紧赖冠霖那件衣服，怯懦的望着他：“冠、冠霖，”他羞耻的不敢开口，声音都打了结：“你怎、怎么过来了...”

 

赖冠霖从震惊中回过神来，看着他光着两条圆溜溜的白腿就脸色一暗，快步上前把他提溜到怀里给他把裤子套上。朴志训茫然空白着大脑坐在他腿上被他乖乖动作着，隔了好半天才突然像泄了气的皮球瘫在他身上，再开口声音都带着掩饰不住的哽咽：

 

“冠霖，你...我...”他噎的一缩一缩的：“我是不是，已经对你来说一点魅力都没有了...”

 

赖冠霖一下愣住了，手上的动作也停了下来。

 

“既然如此，当初就不该向我求婚，知道我怀孕的时候拉着我去把孩子做掉就好了。或者我，是我的错，我就不该在你落水的时候拉住你，”每当赖冠霖又惹他伤心的时候，他说起旧事就总是陷入绵绵不息的自怨自艾：“为什么要在给了我希望之后，又让我失望呢？”

 

朴志训蜷缩在他怀里抬起头，那双漂亮的大眼睛里不断溢出泪水，他颤抖着伸出手，半天不敢拉住赖冠霖的睡衣领子，那副模样看上去真真是难过极了：“如果你已经厌倦我了，拜托一定要说出来，不要为了我还怀着你的孩子就因此心软。不然我怕我不够聪明，能把你的意思理解明白...”

 

他脱力的靠在他身上，手也无力跌了下去。

 

然后他被怒气冲冲的男人猛的攥住肩膀从怀中拉了起来，逼他对视着那人目眦欲裂的神情：“厌倦你？！朴志训？”那人强势握住他的手就往他下身鼓鼓囊囊的一包上拍，“这，这叫厌倦你了？！”

 

朴志训触到那片火热就像被烫到了似的猛的抽了回来，听火冒三丈的男人继续说着：“真不知道你每天脑子里在想些什么东西，我对你到底什么感情...反复对你说了多少遍，这么多年了你难道还在质疑我吗？”

 

朴志训怔怔的望着他，他的手被气的发抖的Alpha握的紧紧的：“朴志训，我只说一遍，如果你再敢这样怀疑我别怪我真不跟你过了，我不是在开玩笑。”赖冠霖掐的他虎口生疼：“我爱你，我他妈爱死你了！我这辈子就只要你一个人！”

 

 

等朴志训回过神来的时候他已经被暴躁的男人扣住脖子深深亲吻，这个攻击的吻来的又急又烈，夹杂着重的浓不开的深情和急需确定人是属于自己的恐慌，朴志训被他吻的气都喘不过来，只能呐呐张开嘴任那人肆意欺负。赖冠霖摸索到他的左手，同他十指紧扣，皮肉触到他那枚硌的人生疼的戒圈躁郁的情绪才有所缓和。

 

他亲了朴志训许久，才还给他空气，握住他的腰疲倦的望着他。朴志训一看到他晦暗的眼神泪就又止不住了：“冠、冠霖...那你为什么...”不知道是不是因为怀孕心情太敏感，他听了赖冠霖的话开心的不得了但却哭的抽抽噎噎的怎么也停不下来：“...连碰都不愿意碰我一下。”

 

赖冠霖叹了口气扶住额，无奈的开口：“你不知道自己的味道有多大吗志训哥？”他看着眼圈红肿愣愣望着他的人心口一热：“我每天和你在一起，都怕自己把持不住伤了你，这几天逼的我不得不去我妈那住一阵。你能明白我的处境吗？”

 

朴志训把眼泪擦干，赖冠霖的解释让他长出了一口气。他脱力的倒在那人怀里抱住了他的腰，委屈的开口：“可是我真的想你，想的不得了...”他一边说一边又难受起来：“我一个人睡的这段时间，老是胡思乱想的睡不着，生怕你不要我了...我知道这样不好，但是...”

 

他话没说完就又被人揽了起来，赖冠霖把他的尾音化在吻里，含着他湿漉漉的唇瓣小心翼翼的道着歉：“对不起...让你这么难过，我应该早跟你解释的...”

 

朴志训扑楞着脑袋使劲摇了摇头，突然凑上前害羞的在他耳边吹气：“其实...我可以让你消消火，”赖冠霖呼吸一窒，“只要你不进来就好了...”

 

Alpha难得苦笑了一下：“我就怕自己憋不住会...”

 

恋人握住他的手，温柔的望着他：“你不会的，我相信你。”

 

赖冠霖定定的看了他许久，这些日子以来他极力克制自己不去注意的榛子巧克力味似乎在空气中呈几何数暴增，将Alpha压抑已久的对这个人的渴望全数爆发了出来。他俯下身一口咬住了朴志训饱满的双唇，激烈的同他唇齿纠缠，一边放肆的脱着朴志训的裤子。

 

朴志训一边配合他抖着腿把丝绒睡裤踢到一旁，一边被人按住腰背贴着青年的胸口正坐在他身前。他的头被人握住下巴艰难的拧了180度，四瓣嘴唇难舍难分的吻在一起。

 

赖冠霖边撕咬着他，修长的大手处处燃着火苗抚遍他的全身，身下炙热的一点被人猛的握住。

 

“唔——”朴志训睁开水汽氤氲的双眼，闷哼的气音全被人堵在了吻里。

 

赖冠霖的手掌代替他握住那秀气的物什上下揉捏，原本疲软的器官随着男人富有技巧的动作渐渐挺立起来。朴志训难耐的喘着粗气，每一次受不住把脸移开就被Alpha强硬的握住下巴复又和他吻在了一起，呻吟被那人全部掐死在两人相连的唇齿间。

 

每次做爱赖冠霖都特别执着于吻他，对这个人强烈到塞不下的感情似乎只能通过吻传递到那人心里去。

 

朴志训难受的拧着身子，被人堵住嘴，身下脆弱的器官又被拉住来回把玩，他酥爽的两只大腿都绵软的不住发着抖。动作了半天他才模糊的意识到身后的密道早被硬邦邦的怪物堵了很久，却老老实实一动都不敢动。

 

朴志训心口一恸，被这般珍视的滋味他内心已经柔软到什么话也说不出来了。他艰难的把嘴从那人连绵的吻里抽出来，凑到他耳边小声说：“冠霖...我想你帮我舔舔...”

 

赖冠霖是真的担心自己一时冲动伤了他，秉着把小祖宗伺候好他就满足了的心情胡乱点点头，“好，”说着就要翻身下床跪在他腿间。

 

朴志训一把拉住他，夜灯中的人红扑扑着脸庞是那么好看，直叫望着他的人喉咙干涩的厉害：“我想...”他害羞比了比动作：“咱们互咬...”

 

赖冠霖呆呆的看着他，气血翻涌着恨不能这可爱的人拆吃入腹了才好。他俯下身猛的捞起Omega的腿抱到床中央安放，脱了裤子把腿骑在他头顶两侧，侧过了身趴在他身上。

 

双方同时含入了对方的性器。赖冠霖握住那秀气物什的根部就变换着角度细致将他的囊袋和茎身前后左右都舔了一遍，他曾为朴志训做过数次，自然是经验比他丰富的多。Alpha用滚烫的舌头反复舔舐他直挺挺的顶端，又辗转到那器官的根部在囊袋上留下两个亲吻。他来回把玩了一会又重新握住它时不时来个深喉，爽的朴志训把他的头夹的紧紧的，大腿根止不住的发着抖。

 

赖冠霖胡闹了他一阵，看着朴志训近在眼前微微鼓起的肚子内心就是一阵阵温暖的悸动。他小心的凑了上去，用手轻轻的爱抚着那不明显凸起的部位，含着笑意问道：“闺女，我把你爸爸伺候的舒不舒服？”

 

听了这话朴志训抖的更厉害了。

 

他此刻却是冰火两重天。下身被人伺候的服服帖帖，上半身却动的异常艰难。且不说赖冠霖心疼他很少让他做类似这种“服侍”，Alpha那硕大的部位他张着不大的一张嘴含着都颇为费劲。

 

他憋着气含在口中没什么技术的来回吞吐，难耐的腥咸味道很快就在唇齿间蔓延，朴志训微醺着双眼极力隐忍了半天才复又开动了起来。然而那怪物在他温热的口中却是越胀越大，渐渐把他一张嘴都塞的满满的。朴志训悬在那里只觉得腮帮子又酸又涩，吐吐不得吞吞不下去，连津液都闭不拢狼狈从嘴角溢了出来。

 

赖冠霖早就察觉到他的不对劲了，他直起身向身下望去。只见Omega乖乖一小坨趴在他腿间，那人含着眼泪委屈吞吐他器官的样子让赖冠霖憋不住把那物什又胀大了一圈。朴志训没什么力气嗔怪的发出一声闷哼，眼睛虚红着刚想瞪他就被人一把握住紧接着来了一个深喉。

 

“嗯————”

 

赖冠霖把他的两条腿小心的掰开，一边吞吐着他的欲望一边将三根手指伸到那人早就湿漉漉一片的后穴中来回抽插。他不敢进的太深，生怕他受到更大的刺激，但是穴口几处软肉被人熟练按摩了几下就已经激动的不断吐出水来。

 

朴志训被他刺激的腿抖个不停，腰也软的一塌糊涂。下身两处脆弱被人耐心侍候着，他难耐的想要尖叫却发现口中的肉棒被他含的越来越深，堵的他气都快喘不过来了。

 

他软在床上双眼一片模糊，被这般疼爱着他很快就高潮了。朴志训一个没把持住抖着腰把精液射在男人口中，床单也被他耐不住寂寞的肠液濡湿一片。

 

他含着那怪物体味着快感无神的望着天花板，阴茎却趁他不自知时从他口中缓缓退了出去。朴志训愣了片刻就半爬着追上前还要含，被那人一把拽住：“没事儿，别舔了。”

 

朴志训红着脸看他：“可是你还硬着，”再开口就忿忿恨起来自己的渣技术：“我、我还能再试试...”

 

赖冠霖好笑拍了拍他写满了丧气的脸，把人抵在床头：“听话，真不用了，”他把人的大腿再度掰开，阴茎插了进去：“用腿就行。”

 

昏黄的夜灯里朴志训屈着腿靠着床沿，脸红心跳的看着赖冠霖在他腿间动作。那人的动作又狠又厉，把他的大腿根都蹭的生疼。朴志训知道他憋的狠了，听话的夹紧一动也不敢动，那人反复进出了数下才射在他身下的床单上。

 

他们相拥着倒在弥漫着信息素和欢爱味道的床上，体味着心心相印的幸福感。朴志训在Alpha怀里静静躺了片刻才开口小声说：“冠霖，你搬回来睡吧...”

 

赖冠霖握住他的手腕低低的嗯了一声。

 

那人躺了会儿又不安分爬起来凑到赖冠霖近前和他脸对着脸，像是要祈求他似的：“你能不能答应我，以后有什么心事再别自己一个人藏着掖着了，”他握住Alpha的手伸向自己的胸口，眼睛里的光复杂的闪烁个不停：“每次跟你吵完架，这里，”他重重按了一下，“都会特别特别疼...”

 

心痛夹杂着歉意铺天盖地的将赖冠霖淹没，他环抱住Omega翻了个身，小心不敢压着他的肚子，眼底的酸涩几乎遮都遮不住。他和他额头相抵，赖冠霖轻轻的开口保证道：“再不会了，以后，我会和你坦诚相对。”他爱怜的吻了一下怀中人的鬓角：“你也是，再不要胡思乱想了。”

 

朴志训郑重的点了点头。

 

日子过的很快，酷暑掠过迎来金秋的时节里，某日赖冠霖结束了一天拍摄疲惫的回了家。刚进门他就愣住了，一向热闹整洁的大宅空空荡荡，除了时针的滴答声听不到一丝动静。赖冠霖放下鞋警惕的走了进去，莫名绕了两圈仍不见一个人影，正在纳闷的当口他忽然听到厨房传来突突冒泡的细小声音。

 

他蹑手蹑脚的走了过去，纳闷的打开那扇推拉门，柔和的暖色灯光叫嚣着漫溢出来，只见宽敞明亮的料理台前，他的Omega正垫着脚往那锅汤里胡乱撒着什么不知名的调料，一边翻着手机细细碎碎的嘟囔个不停。仔细看的话就能发现他的背总是微微撅着，时不时就腾出一只肉手揉揉他酸疼的腰。

 

赖冠霖静静望着他，心就软成了一滩水。

 

朴志训不自知忙活了好一阵，回过头一眼就看到了站在门口那不知不觉伫立了好久的人。他扬起嘴角眼睛一下就亮了，倏然又像想到了什么似的委屈耷拉下来。朴志训挺着肚子小心翼翼走到他面前，满不情愿的开口：“冠霖，你怎么今天回来的这么早？”

 

他谨慎的挡在那只锅面前，似乎是不想被Alpha看到。赖冠霖笑着揶揄他：“怎么？我回来早了哥还不高兴吗？”

 

朴志训憋着气耍赖望了他半天，才卸下心防没好气的说着：“算了，本来还想给你个惊喜来的，这下全完了。”他缓慢踱步回电磁炉前，拿筷子可怜巴巴胡乱欺负着那锅冤枉的汤。

 

赖冠霖从背后把他抱在怀里，脑袋撒娇的抵在他的肩窝上蹭来蹭去。他闻着那一锅奶腻腻的汤味心底就流过阵阵暖流，仿佛一天的疲惫都被纾解了。赖冠霖侧过头亲了怀中人被热气蒸的粉粉的面颊一口，心情大好的看着他的脸腾一下红了，他抚了两下那人圆鼓鼓的肚子：“哥为什么要给我惊喜呀？”

 

朴志训一双兔眼瞪得老大，有些吃惊的望着他：“你忘了吗？今天是你的生日啊。”

 

赖冠霖顿了一下，看了眼朴志训还亮着的手机屏幕。可不是9月23号，他还真给忘了。

 

Ahpha扶了扶额，恍然大悟的笑着开口道：“所以你给佣人都放了假，自己一个人忙活到现在？”

 

朴志训点点头。

 

“那儿子呢？”

 

“我妈正好想见孩子，叫保姆带着过去了。”

 

朴志训靠在那个罂粟味的怀抱里，把火关到最小，赌气糊弄着那锅汤，半天才委屈巴巴的开口：“可是你都知道了，这还能算生日惊喜吗？”

 

榛子巧克力和奶油的浓香将这间明亮宽敞的厨房熏染到甜腻的不像话。赖冠霖贴在这人的颈侧，贪婪的嗅着这让他安心的气息。在那些他和朴志训还彼此心照不宣的日子里，也曾有他亲自下厨为了讨朴志训一个欢心的往事。彼时赖冠霖看着还只是他金主的朴志训，只能强忍住那些喷薄欲出的情与爱，闭口不言的熬过一段看似温馨实则暗流涌动的时光。

 

朴志训抬起头看着他，脉脉含情的双眸中，只映着一个自己。

 

曾经他的所思所想，所困所盼，随着二人心意的互诉，现如今都不再是噩梦中能绊住他手脚的枷锁。

 

自他看到鲜少进厨房的恋人为他洗手作羹汤的那一刻，他就第无数次沦陷在这人温柔的眼波里。

 

赖冠霖揣着心思吻了吻他的脖颈：“哥费了那么半天劲，也不试试好不好吃吗？”

 

在突突冒泡的蒸汽中，朴志训毛手毛脚舀了一汤匙就含进嘴里耐心品了品，浓郁的咸香很快在鼻口中蔓延，似乎是盐放的有点多了。他皱着眉回过头刚想咽下去，就被搂着他的男人猛地吻住。

 

“唔......”

 

他们交换了一个奶油味道的吻。

 

舌头激烈的翻搅着将那一小口芳香的浓汤在两人唇齿间黏腻的分享，就连汤汁都从他们火热连结的嘴角旁溢了出来。赖冠霖大胆的伸着舌在Omega的口腔里上下左右的肆意骚刮舔舐，似乎是硬要把每一丝甜蜜的咸香味都采撷个透。朴志训被他舔的在Alpha怀里不住的发着抖，受不住想要退缩着逃开那人霸道的温度，又被人按住后脑重重的反复亲吻。

 

待赖冠霖亲够了，他恋恋不舍的从那人温热的口腔里退出来，看着朴志训小口小口的喘着气满足的舔了舔他湿润的嘴角：“我尝过了，真好吃...”

 

Omega涨红着脸害羞看他。因为怀孕的关系朴志训的身子似乎又圆润了一圈，那件灰色的帽衫下摆被明显撑起一个奇妙的弧度。赖冠霖用手触在那里感受着弱小生命的悸动，一边闻着空气中愈发浓烈的信息素和奶油浓汤的味道混合在一起，喉咙就是一阵阵干涩。

 

他难耐的看了眼朴志训那张可爱非常的脸：“可是我还没吃饱怎么办？”

 

赖冠霖看着眨着明亮的眼睛懵懵懂懂盯着自己的人就再也把持不住了，他俯下身一口咬住Omega脆弱的腺体，反复暧昧的用口水浸湿。修长的大手放纵伸进他松松垮裤的睡裤，握住了那人柔软的阴茎开始来回把玩。

 

“啊、啊嗯......冠霖...”朴志训软在他怀里，双眼水汽氤氲：“你不、不喝汤了么......”

 

顽皮的手指恶劣骚刮他半勃性器的顶端，爽的他腿根都抖的厉害：“不喝了，”裤子被半退到膝盖上狼狈的堆着，因为后穴被突然捅入几根湿漉漉手指的缘故，朴志训急促叫了一声整个人软了下去，全靠身后青年的力量支撑，那人咬住他的耳朵，强势的宣告：“我吃你就够了。”

 

朴志训意识迷乱的不断发出气音，随着甬道的渐渐适应很快他就被急躁的男人握住腰，与他熟识已久的怪物缓缓插了进去。

 

“呃............”朴志训半开着嘴呻吟出声。他的头像断了线的风筝后仰在那人肩上，艰难抠住料理台。圆鼓鼓的肚子因为性器的极致深入被抵到了台沿边又被身后的Alpha半抱着小心退了半步。

 

赖冠霖容他喘了口气，护住那人的腹部把头探过来亲了他一口，认真宣布道：“我要开动咯。”话音一落就摇臀摆胯重复着操干的动作。

 

朴志训难耐的微弱吐着气，配合着爱人的操弄：“啊......唔啊......轻、轻一点...”自从他度过了危险期在医生的建议下他们又恢复了适当频率的性生活，朴志训喜欢同他做爱，但这人不分场合的发情时常弄的他害臊极了。

 

那人没停下贯穿他的动作，强拽住他的手一起在腹前鼓起那一处缓慢揉了两圈。朴志训在灭顶的快感里感受到腹内的生命随着身后人激烈的顶弄似乎也在不安的蠕动着，肠壁就愈加激烈的颤抖收缩按摩他深含的肉棒，不断吐出黏密的浓汁浸润它。

 

赖冠霖攥紧他的胯，知道已经不会伤到他就顶弄的更激烈了。性器全根深埋在内里，随着猛烈的贯穿进进出出，不断发出“扑哧扑哧”的羞耻水声。肠道也被他塞的满满的，老老实实到一丁点缝隙都没有，内里的肠肉得到了舒爽就本能的不断收缩，每次他插进去都会听话的把那截火热吮吸个不停。

 

朴志训被干的脑海一片空白，津液兜都兜不住：“嗯啊......嗯......好、好深......”腹中的日渐成长的软肉本就让他很难直起腰来，眼下随着激烈的交合快感沿着脊髓袭向他的脑后，他手没扶稳，整个人顺势倒了下去。

 

赖冠霖眼疾手快把人一把抱住，见他意识溃散的站都站不起来，只好小心的把Omega抱到料理台上坐好，裤子也被忽乱彻底丢在地上。

 

朴志训背靠在装着餐具的柜子上，茫茫然抓不住焦距。他还没回过味来就被急切的男人抬高了腿，面对面插了进去。

 

性器进的极深。“嗯啊..........好胀...唔......”他抻长了脖子沙哑的淫叫着，只觉得自己的肠子都快被他捅穿了。

 

身前的Alpha很快又动作了起来，撞的他的肚子都不安的晃动着，被那人体贴的一把按住：“我要是进的不深，怎么跟我们女儿打个招呼啊。”赖冠霖故意恶劣的逗弄他，看他羞红着一张脸着急捂他的嘴就心情大好。

 

性器熟练的火热进出，赖冠霖半眯着写满了欲望的眼睛，箍紧怀中人的背就一次次猛力撞了进去，他稳住那被他干的不老实移动的一团隆起的软肉，胯下使力，滋咕滋咕的搅拌声和交合的啪啪撞击声就连成一片。

 

“啊、啊......嗯啊......”在即将高潮面前朴志训空白一片的大脑闪过阵阵白光。料理台上的调料瓶罐子都随着那人火热的贯穿叮铃咣啷颤动个不停，无不提醒着朴志训他正在被多么激烈的操干着。

 

下半身停不下来的动作让朴志训恍惚觉得自己的五脏六腑都在晃动，酥麻的快感噬咬的他从头到脚整个人控制不住的发着抖，他本能的抱住赖冠霖的脖子，绷直了脚背无力的尖叫着射在了那人的腹上。

 

高潮结束他疲软的瘫了下来，那人在他体内动作了数下才抽出来射在了外面。

 

激情过后赖冠霖难舍难分的搂着人耳鬓厮磨的偷吻了半天，才帮手脚酸软的朴志训换上了裤子。

 

一股刺鼻的糊味扑鼻而来。

 

朴志训这才想起在他们火热交合的空档那锅可怜的汤被他这个糊涂的人忘记关火早就烧干了。他懊恼着朝电磁炉跑了两步就被赖冠霖抢了先，一把关上。

 

朴志训失望的看着黑黢黢的锅底，呆呆的一个词一个词往外蹦：“完了，今晚，咱俩，吃啥啊？”

 

赖冠霖怜爱的揉了揉他刚被疼爱后乱蓬蓬的褐发：“我不用吃了，”他心情愉悦的舔了舔嘴角：“我已经吃饱了。”

 

朴志训被他的话戳的脸红了再红，半天才呐呐张着红艳艳的唇瓣结结巴巴的嗔怪道：“可，可是你毁了我准备的生日礼物！”

 

他激动的握着肉乎乎的拳头，气鼓鼓的样子。

 

赖冠霖温柔的笑了笑，眉目里全是载不满的深情：“可是我已经收到了，”他把眨着迷茫的大眼睛看着他的青年拉到怀里，在他耳边喃喃吐气：“你和孩子就是我最好的生日礼物。”

 

整洁明亮的厨房虽然糊烟弥漫，但他体味着朴志训安心依赖在他怀里的动作，心就仿佛抹了蜜般甘甜。

 

这一室的温情，是你给我的最好诠释。


End file.
